


Candle Light Dinner

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Bingos [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candle light dinner, Charlie and Ben are awesome friends, F/F, Fluff, I blame all of this in bbc, Marriage Proposal, Rare Pair, Short & Sweet, Sweet, and you can't change my mind, lots of fluff, really rare pair I would say, so sweet you'll need to floss after reading this, thank you for giving me another ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: After years of being together, Charlie finally decides to propose to Lisa, which means that she has a bunch of stuff to do and nerves to control.





	Candle Light Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deansmultitudes (deansrightfulangerissue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansrightfulangerissue/gifts).

> This was written for @spngenrebingo and the square was "Proposal".
> 
> So, this is the first time that I wrote F/F and I had a lot of fun. And I only chose this ship because bbc managed to make me ship it, so, obviously, I had to gift this work to you. I was thinking about a ship that wasn't Destiel for this one and the first to pop into my mind was Charlie/Lisa. So yeah, I think your plans worked haha I know you're not a big fan of AUs but I hope you like this one.

Charlie already wakes up anxious; it’s barely past six am and she wants to start jumping around the house. Not that she will, obviously not; she has to keep everything in secret for a while longer, at least until Lisa’s out of the house. With that thought in mind, Charlie turns onto her side, staring at Lisa on the other side of the bed, still asleep, with a wonderful, calm expression on her face. Smiling softly, Charlie raises her hand to brush a strand of hair off Lisa’s face, careful not to wake her up.

She lets her hand rest against Lisa’s cheek after, thumb running on it slowly. Charlie had never thought she would be able to have someone like Lisa in her life; someone that loves her so much, someone that accepts her with every flaw and problem that comes along. Charlie had never even let herself believe she could, thinking it would be easier not to fall for that, but when Lisa came into her life, Charlie was gone. Simply  _ gone _ , deeply in love with Lisa, and that was one of the best things that ever happened to her.

When Lisa finally stirs, opening her doe-like brown eyes, fogged with sleep, Charlie has lost track of time long ago. She smiles at Lisa. “G’morning.”

Lisa smiles back at her, yawning before replying, “Morning. How long were you staring at me sleeping?”

Charlie shrugs, which pulls a chuckle out of Lisa. “No idea, but I was happy like this.”

“I’m sure you were.” Lisa gives her a kiss before stretching herself. “Am I late for work?”

Charlie turns to check the clock on the nightstand. “Nope, you have an hour yet.”

“I’m gonna take a shower then. Can you make sure Ben’s awake? You know how he’s like.”

Charlie chuckles, throwing the covers out of her. “Yeah, I definitely know or you forget I was exactly like that?”

“How could I forget when you’re  _ still _ like that?”

Lisa closes the bathroom door before the pillow Charlie throws gets close, hitting the closed door with a huffed thud. Charlie can still hear Lisa laughing inside the bathroom, smiling happily at the sound. She drags herself out of the bed, sliding her feet inside the slippers before walking out of the room. Charlie makes her way to Ben’s room, knocking on the door a few times before opening it.

“C’mon, Ben, time to wake up.”

Ben raises his head from under the covers, blinking sleepily at her. Charlie chuckles, shaking her head softly. 

“Do I need to?” He asks hoarsely, head falling back on the bed.

“Oh yeah, it’s either me or your mom, and you know she’s way worse than me.”

Ben groans but throws the covers to the side. “You won me with that.”

Charlie smiles. “Alright, I’ll see you downstairs. And no going back to sleep, little man. I want you downstairs in less than twenty minutes.”

Ben makes a face at her but nods before standing up. Charlie closes the door and makes her way downstairs, yawning. She thanks the fact that she managed to get the day off, so she can make everything as perfect as she wants for the evening—and for the fact that she has a day off of work, which is always great.

Charlie starts getting things for breakfast ready; the coffeemaker on, getting cereal and milk for Ben, grabbing some toast for Lisa, along with bacon and eggs for the both of them. She turns the radio on as she cooks, singing along with the songs that play, swaying around the kitchen. 

She’s putting the bacon on Lisa’s plate when she sees the one resting against the frame of the door, arms crossed on her chest, a small smile on her lips.

Charlie jumps in place, almost letting the pan fall from her hands. “Damn, Lis, wanna give me a heart attack?”

Lisa chuckles, pushing herself from the door and walking towards Charlie. “You did the same thing with me earlier, remember?”

“I didn’t give you a heart attack.” 

Charlie places the pan on the counter as Lisa puts her arms around her waist. “What can I do? You were too cute for me to resist.”

Lisa places a kiss on Charlie’s lips, Charlie’s arms circling Lisa and keeping her close. They kiss each other sweetly for a while, melting against each other.

“Ugh, you two are  _ disgusting _ ,” Ben’s voice makes them break the kiss apart.

Lisa rolls her eyes as she smiles at Charlie, walking towards the table. Charlie turns to face Ben. “ _ You _ are disgusting. Have you checked how your room smells?”

“She has a point, honey.”

Ben stares incredulously at the two, mouth hanging open. “My room  _ doesn’t _ smell.”

Lisa and Charlie keep staring at him until a hint of doubt starts to surface in Ben’s expression. They chuckle as he mutters something under his breath, walking towards the table. Charlie finishes cooking the eggs, putting some for her and some for Lisa as Lisa grabs the coffee pot and mugs. They sit at the table after, the three of them talking about random things as they eat. Ben complains about a test he has in school, Lisa complains about having to go to work, and Charlie beams at them, saying how good it’ll be to spend the whole day alone at home, doing nothing.

“I still don’t understand why you decided to take the day off, Char.” Lisa turns to her with a raised brow.

Charlie shrugs, playing it cool. “I told you, I want to rest a little. Work’s being too stressful these last days.”

Lisa hums suspiciously, taking a sip of her coffee. Charlie and Ben steal a glance at each other, until Lisa decides to let it go. Charlie almost lets out a sigh of relief, hiding it behind her mug as she drinks the coffee.

They finish their breakfast, Lisa grabbing her and Ben’s lunch from the fridge as Charlie walks with Ben to the garage, keeping an eye out to see if Lisa comes.

“Alright,” Charlie claps her hands, “you remember everything for today, right?”

“Yep. I’m gonna come straight home and grab some stuff for you from the market.”

Charlie nods, looking behind her. “Okay, I’m gonna work on getting the backyard ready until you get here, and then we can work on getting the food ready. Sounds good?”

“Yeah.” Ben smiles at her. “Don’t worry, Char, everything’s gonna go great, you’ll see.”

Charlie smiles nervously, scratching the tape of her neck. “I sure hope so. Alright, give me a call when you get out of school, okay?”

Ben nods as Lisa enters the garage. She hands one of the bags to Ben. “What are you two talking about?”

“Nothing,” they say at the same time. 

They smile at her, Lisa squinting her eyes at them. Charlie puts an arm around her waist and pulls her close, placing a kiss on Lisa’s lips.

“Don’t worry, babe, it’s nothing.”

“I don’t know. I’m always afraid of you two conspiring with each other.”

Ben laughs. “We’re not ‘conspiring', mom, don’t worry. I’ll see you later, Char.”

“Have a good day at school, Ben.”

Ben walks to the car as Charlie turns back to Lisa. “Have a good day at work, babe.”

Lisa gives her one more kiss before letting her go. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Charlie replies as Lisa walks to the car.

She watches as Lisa drives away, waiting until the garage door is closed. She then walks back to the house, grabbing everything from the table and taking it to the sink. She washes the dishes as songs come and go through the radio’s speakers. As Charlie washes the dishes, she thinks about how she’s going to decorate the backyard. She wants everything to be beautiful and perfect and sweet for what she’s going to do.

Once she’s done with the dishes, Charlie makes her way to the closet she hid the things for tonight. Charlie takes a deep breath before she grabs everything and walks towards the backyard. She starts to arrange things slowly, taking her time to put things in place, look at them from different perspectives before moving on.

It’s a slow but peaceful task, and it keeps Charlie calm as she does it—and she needs to be calm or she’ll freak the crap out. 

She gets everything the way she wants it to, admiring her work once she’s done; there are some fairy lights around the backyard and on the benches; she got the table in the middle of the backyard, putting a soft, off-white table cloth on top of it; some candles on the table and on the ground around it, along with red rose petals. Lisa’s probably gonna call her a sap and laugh quietly, and Charlie knows she’ll be right, but she’ll be damned if she doesn’t do all of that for Lisa.

Charlie walks back to the house, finding a few bags on the counter. She frowns.  _ These weren’t here earlier, right? _ Looking around the kitchen, Charlie calls, “Ben?”

“I’m upstairs!”

She sighs in relief. “Thank god I’m not crazy then. When did you get here?”

“Half an hour ago,” he says as he walks down the stairs. “I called you but you didn’t pick up. And I saw you were too immersed outside, so I decided to take a shower while you were finishing.”

Charlie starts to go through the bags. “Thanks for picking these up. What do you think of the decoration?”

“Mom’s gonna call you a sap.” Charlie chuckles, nodding. “But I think she’s gonna love it. Looks awesome.”

“Let’s hope she likes it. Alright, what time is Dean picking you up?”

Ben checks his watch. “In about an hour. I can help you for now if you want.”

“Let’s do this.”

They start getting things out of the bags, separating everything in what they’re gonna be used for. Charlie starts cooking as Ben chops. They work in relative silence, only broken when they need something, and in sync. She barely sees the time pass before a honk comes through outside the house.

Ben finishes chopping the onion before he washes his hands. Charlie walks with him to the front door, seeing Dean’s Impala parked outside. Dean waves at her with a big smile.

“Hey, Char. Big day today, huh?”

She chuckles as she walks to the car. “Yeah, you know how it is.”

“I definitely know. Got everything done?”

“Most of it. I only need to finish cooking now.”

He smirks at her. “Need help with that?”

“Shut up.” Ben opens the door and gets in. Charlie crouches to be on their level. “Thanks for staying with him today, Dean.”

“No worries, we’re gonna have fun. Call me if you need anything.”

“Sure will. Ben, you’re free to destroy his house, okay?”

He laughs as Dean says “Hey!” Charlie smiles one last time before standing up. She watches as Dean drives away, and then makes her way back to the house.

Charlie goes back to the cooking, turning the radio on a little louder, singing as she walks around the kitchen, mixing pots, turning the heat on and off, finishing chopping things. Time flies by her and when she’s finally done, it’s almost six pm. 

“Crap, I need to shower.”

Charlie makes sure there’s nothing that can burn before she rushes upstairs, getting in the bathroom while she takes her clothes out. She washes her hair and scrubs her skin clean, taking all the smell of food and sweat from her. 

She relaxes under the spray of water for as long as she can before stepping out and wrapping herself in a towel. Drying herself, Charlie fumbles inside her closet, trying to find something to wear. She settles for a pair of jeans and a shirt Lisa gave her a few months ago. “It brings your eyes,” she said.

Dressing up quickly, Charlie hears as Lisa’s shoes knock against the hardwood floor downstairs.

“Char?”

“Upstairs, Lis!”

Charlie finishes drying her hair as Lisa makes her way up. Lisa stares at her with a frown. “Do I smell food?”

“Yes, you do. So, why don’t you take a shower as I finish everything downstairs and then we can have dinner?”

Lisa smiles at her, walking to her and putting her arms around Charlie’s waist. “Why did I do to deserve something so nice like this?”

Charlie gives her a kiss before replying, “I ask myself that question every day that I wake up by your side.”

“You’re such a sap.” Lisa gives her one last before walking towards the bathroom.

Charlie waits until the shower is turned on to go to her closet and open one of the drawers. She grabs the little velvet box in it, opening it. It shows a simple engagement ring; it’s silver, with a few small diamonds on top and one slightly bigger in the middle of them. It’s the one Lisa said she loved when they saw in the mall and Charlie had to buy it—it was easier than trying to think of another one that Lisa would like.

She closes the box and puts it in one of her pockets, making her way to the stairs. She finishes getting everything ready, taking the plates outside and placing them on the table, along with glasses. She also takes the pans and the wine Lisa likes best. She lights the candles that are on the table and on the ground, and turns the fairy lights on.

After making sure everything looks good, Charlie walks back to the house, sitting by the end of the stairs and pulling her phone out. There are a few texts from Ben and Dean, wishing her good luck. She smiles at the texts, answering that she’s too good looking to need luck.

Footsteps break Charlie’s attention on her phone and she loses her breath when she turns to see Lisa; she’s in one of her ‘stay-at-home’ dresses, a simple, thigh-length, light blue dress. Nothing out of the ordinary, but Lisa always manages to take Charlie’s breath away.

“You look marvellous, babe,” Charlie says as she stands up.

Lisa blushes softly, smiling shyly. “I look the same as always.”

“And you’re always marvellous, Lis.” 

Charlie gives her a kiss before pulling her through the hand. They make their way to the backyard, Lisa’s mouth opening when she sees everything. Charlie smiles, walking them to the table, pulling one of the chairs for Lisa to sit. She walks to the other chair and sits.

Lisa’s still looking around them, eyes lightly sparkling. “You did all of this, Char?”

“I did. I decided to do something nice for you.”

“Nice? This is amazing.” Lisa turns to look at her. “What’s the occasion?”

Charlie shrugs, pretending indifference. “Nothing, just thought we could have something different today. Did you like it?”

Lisa chuckles wetly. “I love it.”

They smile at each other and Charlie serves them wine. They talk as they take the food, Lisa telling Charlie about her day at work, Charlie telling her Ben’s staying at Dean's for the night. While eating, one of their hands are intertwined on top of the table, a soft smile on both of their faces.

Charlie waits a while after they finish eating, their chairs now a lot closer together, staring at the sky. She takes a deep breath before placing her glass on the table and letting go of Lisa’s hand. Lisa looks at her with a puzzled expression as Charlie takes the velvet box out of her pocket. 

Lisa’s eyes widen as Charlie gets on one of her knees, opening the box and taking one of Lisa’s hands. “I know you always said you didn’t wanna get married or thought we didn’t need to because we already love each other, and it’s true; we definitely don’t need to get married. But I thought we could because you’re the freakin’ love of my life, Lis. I love you with all my heart and more than I’ve ever loved anyone. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, being able to call you my wife and see whatever ring we choose on your finger. You’re an amazing person, an awesome mom and girlfriend and friend. You make all the people around you so happy. You’re able to light the mood of a whole room just by walking inside it. You’re one of the most kind, warm, and selfless people I’ve ever met. So, if you’ll have me, will you do me the honour of being my beloved, most amazing, wonderful wife?”

Lisa’s mouth opens and closes a few times, a few tears running down her face. Charlie’s heart is beating hard against her ribcage, mouth dry as she waits for Lisa to answer.

“I could never say no to this, Char. I love you so much.”

A weight lifts from Charlie’s shoulders as she places the ring on Lisa’s finger. Lisa throws herself on top of Charlie, the two of them almost falling to the floor, peppering kisses all over Charlie’s face. They both laugh and kiss and hold each other, words of love falling out of their mouths without them even realizing. 

Charlie thinks she can never be as happy as she is at the moment.  _ Oh no, I can and I will. The day I marry Lis is gonna be one of the best days of my whole life. _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr ](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com)


End file.
